Redemption
by animevampire17
Summary: She's back and more beautiful than ever, causing Trunks to regret ever causing her pain. Redemption and love is what he seeks, but will he get it? Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT! R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the streets, head high and back straight. Goku walked next to her with a proud smile on his face. The two had been gone for five years and Chichi was at her wits end. Years had passed since the black star dragon balls accident and Goku had decided to train to his fullest extent, but not alone. Someone had offered to go with him, someone who trained so hard that her powers surpassed his.

"We're almost there," Goku announced, glancing at the girl. She smiled up at him and nodded. The wind blew past them, sending the girls golden locks fluttering back as her blue topaz eyes dazzled in the sunlight.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, I mean, just writing back and force was getting old." The girl admitted with a sly smile. Goku laughed and nodded in agreement. Many of the men that they walked passed had turned their heads to gawk at the girl beside Goku. Roomers spread like wildfire. Seriously, they had spread so fast that they reached Chichi before Goku did. His darling wife was beyond furious, thinking her loving husband was probably cheating on her. Of course, she was far from the truth. The gorgeous girl standing beside Goku wasn't his lover, no, it was Pan, his granddaughter.

"Trunks!" Yajirobe screamed as he ran through the halls of the Capsule Corporation. Trunks looked up from his packs of work and arched an eyebrow as the samurai entered the room, breathing hard and eyes wide.

"What is it?" Trunks asked, truly curious to what could be so important that Yajirobe would actually run for something that doesn't depend on his own existence.

"He's back! Goku is back!" The man screamed and Trunks immediately stood up. Goku was one of Trunks's best friends and he hadn't seen the man since their journey to find the black star dragon balls that had scattered across the galaxy. The boy smiled at the memories they had and the fight they won. Baby was one of his favorites. Ha! How could he ever forget that ugly little thing that freaked Pan out. Pan. Yes, the girl that Trunks refused. Pan had told Trunks that she felt she had a crush on him after everything had calmed down and Earth was safe, but the boy rejected her offer and said that she was too young to know anything about love. Pan hadn't talked to him since and it bothered him because he felt like he was at fault.

"Where is he?" Trunk asked.

"On his way home now. You going?" Yajirobe asked and Trunks smirked.

"You know it!" He screamed and flew out the window at full speed toward Goku's house.

Back at Goku's place, the two travelers had finally arrived. Gohan and Videl hugged their daughter so tight she almost passed out from the loss of air. Still, their hugs paled in comparison to Chichi's, who really did make the poor girl pass out.

"So, Pan, grandpa made you stay in Super Saiyan form, huh?" Gohan asked. Pan looked up at hr father and nodded with a smile. "Ha-ha. Yea, he made me stay like that, too, once upon a time. Pan, I'm still surprised by your appearance! You've really grown up. You look nothing like either your mom nor me." Her father admitted and Pan blushed a light shade of red.

"Yes, grandpa made me work out a lot, so my body was always in the best shape, even after the huge meals he made me eat with him." She said with a laugh. Goku chuckled as the other laughed along. Abruptly, the door was pushed open and a man ran in and slammed the door behind him. Pan sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed at all, Uncle Goten." Goten froze as he slowly looked up and spotted Pan. With a huge grin, the man ran over and embraced the girl in a warm hug.

"Oh, Pan! It's been too long!" Goten screamed as he spun the girl off their feet. Everyone grew silent and Goten dropped Pan as the door was shoved open for a second time. Standing by the door with a grin was none other than Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta. With a gasp, Pan took the opportunity and crawled away without anyone spotting her.

"Goku!" Trunks called as he ran over and hugged the older man. Vegeta scoffed and waved two fingers at the man while his wife ran over and hugged him like Trunks did. "Five years hasn't changed you at all. You still like your in awesome shape and ready to take on any bad guy that comes your way. Anyway, did you learn any new techniques you want to show me?" Trunks joked and Goku chuckled.

"Tons, but I'm tired. Pan could teach you if you want," Goku said and looked around. "Hmm, I swore she was here a minute ago." He mumbled to himself as Trunks glanced around the room. It was then that he was the ends of blonde hair escaping through the back door. Oh, no, she wasn't running out on him. No, not after all this time. Trunks went around, hoping to intercept her, but no luck. She was gone.

"Pan!" Trunks called, wishing she would reply. Not noticing, Pan was on the roof, looking down at him with a frown.

"You haven't changed, Trunks. You still have that stupid pink hair and huge ego of yours." Pan stated and the boy spun around and stared up at her. Never in his life would he have imagined such a troublesome kid to become the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Pan's hair feel loosely around her, practically glowing like a halo; her blue eyes were serious, yet enchanting; and she wore a tank top that was tight around her, exposing her perfect curves; and her shorts were extremely short, showing off her muscular and tanned legs.

"I know, so aren't you going to come give me a hug?" Trunks asked, opening his arms to her. Pan looked away and then looked back. It had been years since he rejected her, harshly might I add, and she knew that she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Caving to her desire, she flew down and embraced him. "Its good to see you," Trunks whispered into her ear. With that, Pan pulled away and gazed at the boy with total seriousness. Her eyes had lost all life and were hard as stone.

"Yea, well, I'm here to visit family, not my rivals." She stated and Trunks cocked his head in confusion.

"Rival?" He asked,

"Didn't Goku tell you? I'm competing in this years Martial Arts Tournament. Well, I have to get back. I hope I see you in the ring, because your one of the ones I want to fight most. May the best man win," Pan said and walked off. Trunks stood there, frozen in place. Not only did Pan look beautiful, but her voice had changed, too. She went from having a voice of a small immature child to having the voice of a seductive cold-hearted woman.

"Pan," Trunks whispered, his heart beating an unfamiliar tune…


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks removed his shirt, exposing his to-die-for abs. In truth, he had never felt more confused in his life. After taking a quick glance out the window, the pink haired man tossed himself back on his bed and smiled. Pan was definitely beautiful. If no one had informed him that Pan and Goku had returned, he would never have guessed that was her. With a groan, the boy buried his face in his pillow, daydreaming of Pan.

With Pan, she was flying toward the Lookout. She desired nothing more than to see some old friends. Piccolo scared her when she was younger, so she was really looking forward to seeing him again and Korin, the one who created the Senzu beans. Also, she really wanted to see her grandpa's best friend, Krillin.

"Ah! I missed this place!" Pan exclaimed in glee. Bulla looked at her and smiled.

"Yea, its been a while. I'm relieved the tomboy had finally returned. Marron sucked at playing the part. Ugh!" Bulla complained, making Pan laugh in the process. "Well, you used to be a tomboy. Now, you look like me." Bulla added, looking Pan over and making her turn a light shade of red.

"No, I'm still a boy at heart and I only like wearing this kind of stuff because it keeps me from sweating so much when I train." She explained. Bulla nodded and the two sped up the pace, now approaching the Lookout. Piccolo, sensing a massive energy spike, immediately stood up and got into a defensive position.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Krillin asked, Marron and Dende looking at him with the same confusion.

"A sense a huge power heading our way and fast!" Piccolo stated, looking around.

"As perceptive as ever, I see. I was concealing my power, yet you still found me." Pan said from behind. Piccolo spun around and cocked his head in confusion at the beauty before him. Pan laughed, took a deep breath, and finally released her Super Saiyan powers. Her long blonde hair returned to a breath taking ebony as her blue topaz eyes became a dark onyx. "Hello, everyone." Pan greeted.

"Pan?" All four screamed in shock. Bulla laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach from the pain. No, she wasn't crazy, she just understood their shock. Everyone remembered the rebellious tomboy that was once Pan, so it was hard to believe that she was now this mature beautiful woman who could pass as a super model any day.

"Ha-ha! I'm glad everyone remembers me." She admitted in delight. Marron ran to the girl and embraced her tightly, tears of excitement rolling down her cheeks. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Marron?" Pan said while stroking the girl's hair as she cried on her shoulder. Dende, who had been watching, was frozen in place. The young guardian has never seen a more beautiful earthling in his life and the feeling of seeing one was making his heart beat race a mile a minute. Feeling someone looking at her, Pan looked up and smiled at the green-skinned Namekian. "Well, hi, Dende!" Pan greeted. Marron slowly pulled away, allowing the girl to walk over and greet her other friend. "How's it going being guardian? Anything interesting happening like Majin Buu? Ugh, I would get a kick out of a good fight!" Pan complained and laughed.

"Really? Then fight me." Piccolo interrupted before Dende could speak. Bingo! The girl knew Piccolo well enough that he would never miss a good fight.

"Very well, but I won't go easy on you." Pan sneered, smirking darkly.

Goku, on the other hand, was back at his house eating all the food he could, which was a _lot_.

"So, how has out little Pan been behaving?" Chichi asked, taking a seat next to Videl. Gohan immediately looked up from his notes and smiled, always ready for a good training story like the one of him and his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Good, well, except for the boy. He always distracted her, still, she was excellent." Goku said with a laugh, then quickly shut up when he realized what he said. "Uh, oops." He whispered.

"Boy?" All three exclaimed in absolute shock.

Pan laughed with Dende and the others before checking her cell with a smile. Yes, she had just received a text message from the mystery _boy_ that Goku had just mentioned to her parents and grandmother.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys later, also, tell your mom I said hi, Marron!" Pan exclaimed and then flew off. Her face was bright in joy and life was clear in her eyes. Unknowing to the girl, Trunks was flying in her direction at that same moment. So, when she looked up, their eyes connected and she froze.

"Pan," Trunks whispered as he came to a dead stop. A shiver ran up the girls spine at the sweet sound of _that_ boy calling her name.

"Hello, Trunks, well, I'll be on my way." She stated and was about to fly off, when Trunks grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry for what I did when I was younger, or when you were younger. Please, don't hate me." He apologized and Pan narrowed her eyes.

"I don't hate you, Trunks, I loathe you." Pan growled, jerked her hand back, and flew off. Her eyes were hard and her heart was as cold as stone. My guess is that there was only one thing that really compared to the girl and that was a diamond. Trunks knew that, so he decided he was going to go through great lengths in order to get Pan the perfect diamond. The reason why she's the diamond? Well, isn't it obvious? A diamond is extremely strong and has the ability to withstand anything thrown at it, just like Pan. Not only that, but a diamond is incredibly beautiful and shines the colors of the rainbow when in direct sunlight and Pan is the most sunning thing ever - especially in Super Saiyan form when her blonde hair and blue topaz eyes reflect off the sun- and diamonds are expensive and come with a price, exactly like Pan. I do believe that's it.

"Oh, Pan, I think I've fallen for you," Trunks whispered as he looked down at the ground below him. He slowly hovered back down to Earth and gazed up at the sky, his mind seeing the bright light shinning in Pan's eyes when he had bumped into her a mere two seconds ago.

"Who the hell is this boy?" Chichi screamed. Gohan sighed and looked over at Videl who simply shrugged in reply. Goku had literally been cornered in the kitchen by the three with a somewhat guilty smile on his face.

"Well, he's someone that Pan asked me never to bring up." Goku answered and Chichi cracked he knuckled, causing Goku to raise his arms in defense. "Fine! His name is Sho and he is Pan's boyfriend." Goku blurted out and everyone froze, eyes growing wide with every passing second.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan landed safety on the ground in front of the house and ran inside. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everyone frozen in place with Goku huddled up into a corner.

"Is something wrong?" Pan asked and everyone snapped their heads in her direction with wide eyes. The eyes that frightened the amazing beauty most were the accusing and terrifying eyes of her grandmother, Chichi. Yea, those eyes would frighten me too.

"Pan Son! How dare you get a boyfriend! If your not pure, I will murder this boy!" Chichi screeched. Pan stared at her in utter shock and blinked in confusion.

"What in sam holy hill are you blabbering about, grandma?" She asked and Chichi arched an eyebrow. "I don't have a boyfriend, so were did you even get that idea in your head?" The girl asked and Chichi pointed back at Goku. "Grandpa! What did you say?" Pan scold as she stomped over to him and lifted him up by his collar.

"I simply told them about Sho," Goku whispered. Pan's right eyes twitched a little as her grandfather's words began to sink in.

"Tell me, grandpa, were you born dense?" Pan screamed as she flung Goku across the room, causing him to slam into the opposite wall, cracking the poor wall in the process. Jeez, what did the wall ever do to her?

"If Sho isn't your boyfriend isn't your boyfriend, then who is he?" Gohan interrupted, saving his father from another outrageous toss through the air by Pan.

"First of all, he's my teacher! Second, why would you ever listen to grandpa? You know, he's insane." Pan stated, gesturing to Goku who was sitting cross legged on the ground while rubbing his head. Chichi sighed while Videl finished her tea and smiled.

"Pan has a point. Goku never really pays attention to anything other than training when he wants to become stronger. Why should we trust his judgment over a boy who we don't even know?" Videl questioned and everyone nodded in agreement. With a sigh, Pan walked over and extended her hand toward Goku, who gladly accepted her assistance. "Still, Goku is your combat teacher, so what does Sho teach you?" Videl asked and Pan turned red in the face.

"Well, you see, he, uh, teachers me to, umm, be more, err, lady like." Pan murmured under her breath. Videl blinked for a second and then burst into a roar of laughter.

"Why on Earth would you want to be more lady like?" She asked. Pan turned red and glared at her mother.

"Because Trunks hates tomboys!" She screamed, then froze when she realized what she had just admitted. Everyone stiffened while Pan ran out of the house and flew into the air. Because of Trunks? All this time, Pan thought she was trying to do it for herself, but she had never expected that her own heart desired it for a whole other reason. With a deep frown, she looked down at her phone and then sped up the pace, landing in front of Sho less than a minute later.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Pan." Sho greeted, giving a small bow and kissing Pan's hand. Unknown to the two, someone else had been walking by and witnessed the two.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Sir Sho." Pan said as she hugged him. I'm guessing you know who saw them? Bingo! Trunks froze in place as he saw the woman he was falling for wrap her arms around another man, another man who had just kissed her hand! Pan slowly pulled away from Sho with a smile, a smile that Trunks wanted to be meant for him. Yes, out poor Saiyan was envious of this stranger.

"Shall we get started, my little princess?" Sho asked. Pan looked down and shook her head.

"No, actually, I want to stop our lessons. I think I've learned enough. Thank you for everything, Sho, but I need to get my priorities in order, and these lessons are just taking up space in my planner. I do hope this is okay with you." She said and Sho smiled.

"It's fine. I see you've really grown into a fine young lady. You've really changed since when I first met you, so I know you'll do just fine without me." Sho said, kissed Pan on the forehead, and walked away. Pan frowned and collapsed onto her knees. Yes, Pan did lie, she only stopped taking her lessons because she didn't want to change thinking she would be doing it for Trunks. The thought of Trunks sent Pan's heart into a frenzy. The thing beat as fast as a hummingbird's.

"Pan," Trunks whispered and then flew off. With a sigh, the girl pushed herself off the ground and flew toward a place she knew as a second home: Bulla's house. Bulla welcomed her with open arms. Pan was, also, happy to find out that Marron was there. The two girls had been planning a shopping day when Pan had arrived.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," she apologized.

"No, you not!" Marron quickly assured her. Pan let out a sigh of relief and the three walked inside.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta," Pan greeted. Vegeta looked up from his newspaper, knowing that sassy tone anywhere.

"Hello, Kakarot's granddaughter." He greeted. Pan growled.

"I told you, I have a name!" Pan screamed and stormed off. Vegeta smirked and Bulla rolled her eyes. The three girls talk about what had been happening over the years since Pan had left. A lot had changed, and a lot stayed the same.

"So, you left because of Trunks?" Bulla asked. Pan took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, but lost it and transformed into her Super Saiyan form. "Wow, your good at that." Bulla stated. Pan turned to her and smiled.

"Yea, but I can't always control it. My emotions seem to get the better of me at time and I just change.

"Pan, did you really like Trunks?" Marron interrupted. Pan frowned.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I need some air," Pan added and walked out. Not paying any attention, Pan lost balance while walking down stairs and tripped. Luckily, Trunks caught her. With her eyes shut tight, Pan clung to her savior, breathing hard and heart racing.

"Pan?" Trunks questioned, looking down at the golden haired beauty. He gasped when she slowly opened her eyes, revealed blue topaz irises. Pan froze in Trunk's arms when she noticed who was holding her close.

"Trunks?" She whispered, eyes wide in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan quickly pulled away and glared at the pink haired boy who had just caught her from rolling down a flight of stairs.

"I didn't need your help!" She screamed and Trunks frowned.

"Yes, I know. Why on Earth would you need me when you have your sweet hand-kissing boyfriend." Trunks growled and Pan gasped, eyes growing wide as Trunks's words sunk in.

"What the heck are you talking about? Honestly, Trunks, I don't think your all right in your head at the moment if you think I have some kind of weird hand-kissing boy-," the girl immediately shut up mid-word as she realized when the pink haired boy had been referring too. "You saw, didn't you? You were watching when Sho kissed my hand. I can't believe this. How can you - the one who rejected me for being a child - act like a kid and get jealous when you don't have all the hard facts?" She asked, clenching her fist in utter rage.

"Pan," Bulla called me the top of the stair case. Trunks looked up at his younger sister than back at the stunning blonde before him.

"I'm coming," Pan replied, looked back at Trunks, then shook her head and walked back up to the room. Trunks simply stood there, not sure of what to do next.

"Pan, please forgive me," Trunks whispered to himself and walked down to the living room. Vegeta looked up at his son and narrowed his eyes.

"We've known that girl since she was a mere child, Trunks, so we know that she won't give in easily. Pan is stubborn and extremely powerful. Something inside tells me that the only way for her to acknowledge you is for you to challenge her and win, but I doubt that you can beat someone who had been training under Kakarot's wing." He admitted and Trunks looked up at his father in shock. Challenge her and win? Was that even possible? With a groan, Vegeta got off his butt and walked out of the room as Bulma walked in.

"Hi, Hun," the blue haired angel greeted. Vegeta simply gave a smirk and walked away. "Well, he seems, happier than usual. What were you two talking about?" Bulma asked and Trunks looked up at his mother with a smile.

"About Pan," he answered truthfully. Bulma blinked, then giggled.

"Yes, she has grown to be a beautiful young lady, hasn't she?" She asked and Trunks nodded with a chuckle. "Oh, do you by chance bare feeling for our youngest Saiyan?" Bulma questioned and Trunks turned a deep scarlet as he quickly snapped his head in another direction.

"No, I just, well, I guess, but, uh, yea. Yes, mother, I do bare feeling for Pan. In truth, they are very strong feelings." Trunks admitted to his mother, who simply gazed back at her son with wide eyes and partly opened lips.

As for Pan, well, she was looking for an exit to get the hell away from Marron and Bulla. The two girls were trying to give Pan a make-over and paint her nails a stunning, yet surprisingly bright, teal.

"No way!" Pan protested, then darted for the door and right out the room. Trunks and Bulma snapped there heads in the direction of the staircase and watched and Pan ran down the stairs with Bulla and Marron hot on her tail. "Bulma!" Pan cried as she ran over and hid behind the elder woman.

"What is going on now?" The blue haired woman asked while Trunks walked over and stood beside Pan, protectively.

"We're just trying to give her a damn make-over!" Marron exclaimed while raising the small tube of crimson red lipstick.

"I'm not a damn dress-up doll! I've had enough doll days when I fought that one guy with Trunks and Grandpa when we were hunting the black star dragon balls in space!" Pan screamed and Trunks chuckled and he reminisced the memories of Pan having her hair in a formal Chinese two bun style after being turned into a doll.

"Enough, Bulla, Marron. Leave her be for now," Trunks demanded. Bulla grimaced and was about to walk off, when she suddenly spun around and slapped Trunks across his face. Vegeta immediately ran into the living room at the sound of the loud slap echoing through the walls of the large estate. "B-Bulla?" Trunks asked, astonished by his sister's sudden action against him. Pan watched with wide eyes as Trunks placed a hand on his red cheek, her heart throbbing with the thought that he was in pain. Yes, the girl did still feel sympathy for him, but she kept telling herself it was sympathy of being human, not love.

"That was for breaking a young girls heart a couple years back," Bulla sneered and Pan gasped. Trunks looked back at Pan as she gazed at him with the same shock.

"Bulla, that doesn't concern you, so please don't involve yourself in past affairs. That's over and that little girl no longer feels anything for him other than utter _pity_, because he will never understand the love that girl felt for him once upon a damn time." Pan hissed and Trunks frowned.

"She's right, Bulla. Don't get involved." Trunks ordered, turning to look at his blue haired younger sister.

"Shut the heck up, Tru-!" Bulla screamed.

"Bulla!" Vegeta cut her off with a scowl. Bulla immediately recoiled and frowned in dismay.

"Pan, I challenge you to a fight." Trunks challenged and Pan looked at him in shock.

"What? Trunks, are you serious? Why in sam holy hill would you want to fight me?" She asked and Trunks grimaced.

"Because I need to know if you've really got the power to back up your words." He stated and Pan gawked at him. Trunks was challenging her…

"I-I-I accept your challenge," Pan stuttered. She was so confused. Why would Trunks ever want to fight her, let alone to prove something such as her ability to not only talk the talk, but also walk the walk. "But why? I don't understand, Trunks." Pan admitted and Trunks looked away. At that moment, Pan felt alone again. She could feel her heart being shoved back into the dark corner it had gone when Trunks rejected her. "Fine, but if you lose, don't regret it." Pan warned and shoved past him as she walked outside. Trunks followed close behind and the two were soon being enveloped in a golden aura.

"Pan, I need you to notice me." Trunks whispered and Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I've noticed you, but probably not in the way you wanted." Pan growled and lunged for the boy in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pan, don't!" Bulla screamed and the blonde gasped and looked back at her blue haired friend. "This isn't the way to settle your score or get rid of your feeling." She explained and Pan frowned. The next thing she knew, a huge energy beam flew her way. Luckily, she dodged right at the moment of fire.

"Never drop your guard in battle." Trunks stated and Pan looked at him in shock while Bulla frowned.

"Trunks!" Bulla screeched and darted for her brother, but Pan caught her around the waist before anything could happen. "What are you doing? Pan, let me go." Bulla growled and Pan shook her head, mainly in disappointment. Out of everything, Bulla knew that she should never intervene in a battle of strength, because in the end you might hurt someone's pride. "He's my brother and you're my best friend. I can't let this persist." Bulla continued and Pan swung her aside, Vegeta catching her before she could hit solid ground.

"This is our fight, Bulla. Stay out of it or I will be left with no other choice but to use force." Pan warned. Trunks nodded in agreement and the blue haired girl clung to her father.

"What if they kill each other just to be rid of their love?" Bulla asked Vegeta.

"Love? Trunks loves Pan?" Vegeta asked and Bulla nodded. "Dear God. This is going to end in a bloody massacre." Was all the Prince of Saiyan's said as he watched his son.

"I absolutely and utterly loath you, Trunks." Pan hissed and Trunks nodded.

"Then this should be end quickly." He noted. Pan clenched her fist and shot forward at full speed. Trunks dodged her attacks as she dodged his. Their fighting style was in such perfect sync that one might confuse them for dancing. Pan's moves, thanks to Sho, were graceful and elegant. Trunks couldn't help but stare with a partly opened mouth that was about ready to drool. Her feminine legs moved with the flow of Trunk's energy blasts, dodging all of them perfectly.

"Give up!" Pan growled and Trunks smiled.

"I'll never give up on you, because I love you, Pan!" Trunks exclaimed and everyone froze. Pan stared at Trunks with wide eyes as she hovered in mid air, not sure of her next move. Before she knew it, she floated down and walked up to Trunks. She was going to recite to him the last words that he had told her before she left to go train with Goku.

"'Listen, and listen good. I don't and nor will I ever love you. You are just a pitiful kid who doesn't even know the meaning of the word, so until you do, never let it fall from behind you disgraceful lips again and get out of my face. Your pathetic. You can't even compete with my strength, let alone y emotions toward people _my own _age. Go!' Isn't that what you told me, Trunks?" Pan asked. Bulma turned her head in disappointment while Bulla shook her head in anger. "Is it or is it not?" Pan continued.

"It is," Trunks admitted with a sigh.

"Okay, so what makes you think that I am ever going to feel the same emotion that I felt then for you again?" Pan questioned and Trunks looked her dead in the eyes.

"True love never just disappears. It swallows the hard time and allows them to make you stronger. If what you felt was love, then you still felt it." He stated and Pan gasped. Her heart picked up the pace as she stared into Trunks's tender eyes.

"Honestly, I feel nothing." She lied and took a step back. "I have to go. I don't belong here." Pan proclaimed and flew off. Trunks grit his teeth and looked in the direction that Pan flew.

"I'm going after her," was all he said. Bulma and Bulla glared and were about to run over and hold him down when Vegeta stepped in front of them. "Thanks, dad." Trunks said and flew off after Pan. As Pan flew, tears fell from her face. She never wanted to have to relive her last memory before leaving to train with Goku.

"Stupid Trunks," Pan grumbled and picked up the pace. Suddenly, Goku came flying out of no where and Pan right straight into him, send the two hurdling toward the Earth. "Ouch!" Pan screamed when she hit the ground. "Grandpa? Where did you come from?" She asked Goku as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I was flying away from Chichi. She's mad because I broke dishes again while washing them," Goku stated and Pan sighed in disappointment, then smiled as she remembered telling him to do the dishes during their search for the black star dragon balls.

"Hey, grandpa, uh, do you know if anyone gathered all seven dragon balls?" She asked and Goku went into deep thought.

"Well, Dende had six and I have the four star at home." He said and Pan smiled. Could she really do it? Ask the dragon to erase her memory? Yes, she could and she was going to.

"Grandpa, I am going to ask the dragon to take my memory of Trunks away. Is that okay?" Pan asked and Goku gasped in shock. "I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. Also, don't try to stop me, because I'm stronger than you and I won't hold back." She warned and flew off toward Goku's house. After she retrieved the four star ball, she left to Kami's Lookout.

"She left? Where? Trunks asked Chichi as he arrived at their house, moments after Pan had left.

"Umm, she didn't tell me, but she was in a hurry and she got a dragon ball." Chichi explained and Trunks ran out of there. As he flew toward Kami's Lookout, he spotted Goku with a serious face and stopped to talk with him.

"What did you do to Pan?" Goku asked and Trunks cocked his head in confusion.

"I didn't do anything to her, Goku. I would never hurt Pan. Why? Where is she? Please, tell me!" Trunks begged and Goku looked away. "Goku, if you know, tell me!" Trunks pleaded and the sky suddenly grew dark.

"At the Lookout, erasing her memory of your existence." Goku stated and Trunks grabbed Goku's shoulders and shook him.

"Use Instant Transmission and get me there! Please!" He cried and Goku nodded. Putting two fingers to his forehead, they disappeared from their current location and reappeared at the Lookout. At the Lookout, Shenron already disappeared and Pan lay unconscious in Dende's arms. "We're too late." Trunks whispered as he walked over and stroked Pan's cheek.

"Trunks," Pan whispered while still unconscious and Trunks gasped and pulled Pan from Dende's arms and onto his.

"Pan, I'm right here. I'm glad you didn't wish to forget me," he admitted and Dende cocked his head.

"Forget you? Pan wished that she could see her future lies with you. After she shared the vision with the dragon, she fainted." Dende explained and Trunks laughed and kissed Pan's forehead. "Why would Pan ever want to forget you, Trunks? Dende questioned and Trunks shook his head and ignored the question. "Well, if she wanted to forget you then you must have done something really bad to her, because Pan doesn't do anything without reason. Right, Goku?" Dende asked, turning to the man. Goku nodded and walked over and grabbed Pan.

"We'll chat later, Trunks. For now, I'm going to get Pan home and talk with her there for a moment about everything that happened today. Usually, she doesn't change her mind when she's made a decision, so I'm not sure why she would suddenly change it now. It's pretty uncharacteristic of her if you ask me." Goku said, then flew off. Trunks frowned and punched the wall in anger. If Pan hadn't changed her mind at the last minute, he would have lost her again and all because he challenged her to a stupid fight so that she could acknowledge him as her equal and not just some push over.

"I fought her," Trunks whispered and Dende shook his head in disappointment before walking back into the Lookout.


	6. Chapter 6

"Trunks," Pan murmured as she woke up and looked around the room with half open eyes. Goku was the first person she saw and smiled when he looked at her and helped her into a sit up position.

"Are you feeling okay?" Goku asked and Trunks nodded. "Great, then you can explain to me what happened at Kami's Lookout and why you wanted to forget Trunks." Goku suggested and Pan sighed in dismay. She wasn't sure what to tell him really. She really wanted to forget Trunks, but she couldn't. He was a part of her like Goku was. Trunks played a huge roll in her life and she couldn't just erase him.

"I shared a vision with Shenron. He showed me that Trunks and I will no longer be friends in the future. No, we will be nothing and avoid each other at every turn. So, I decided it would be best to keep my memory of him if in the end we wouldn't speak anyway. I didn't want to remember him because I know that everyday I remember when I loved him and he refused me. Still, I am no longer that same weak little girl. I am the strongest Saiyan alive and I have surpassed my superiors': Son Goku and Prince Vegeta. I will overcome anything that is thrown in my direction. I won't let my past with Trunks ruin my future. Maybe I hated him, but he's my friend and I'm not going to let the past butt in anymore. I regret letting what he said bug me so much and I'm going to change things." Pan said and Goku smiled.

"You really have grown up, Pan." Goku stated and Pan smiled.

"Thank you, grandpa. You taught me well. Its because of you that I have the will to never give up and fight for what I believe. I love you, grandpa." Pan said and hugged her grandfather. Goku nodded and could feel his heart flutter in joy that his granddaughter had grown up to be such a fine young lady. "I'm going to go find Trunks. I'll see you later, grandpa." Pan said, kissed Goku's cheek, and flew off through the window.

"Good luck," he whispered and then went into the living room where everyone was. Videl stood up almost immediately and Goku shook his head. "She already left," he said and Gohan nodded while Chichi frowned.

"Trunks," Pan whispered as she closed her eyes. The feeling of warmth and tranquility washed over her body as the memories of them together flooded into her mind. At that moment, Pan realized that Trunks was right. Love doesn't just go away. She still loved Trunks, but she knew her mind would never accept him the way her heart did, so Pan would need to search for a distraction. A warm tear ran fell from her eyes and flew away with the wind as she flew. Never had she expected it to hurt so much. No, that was why she kept pushing him away ever since she had first arrived, because she didn't want to admit her own feelings to herself.

"Pan?" A familiar voice called and Pan immediately stopped flying and looked back. Krillin and Android 18 flew over to her. "Where are you headed off to?" Krillin asked and Pan smiled while Android 18 gawked at how different the girl looked from the last time she had seen her.

"Everywhere, somewhere, nowhere." Pan joked and Krillin laughed.

"Oh, uh, Android 18, this is Pan, you know, Goku's granddaughter and Gohan's kid." Krillin explained.

"I know who she is, I just can't believe its really her." Android 18 said and Pan laughed with a shrug.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Anyway, it was nice seeing you guys, but I really got to go. Bye!" Pan said and flew off. It was cute that Krillin found love in an android and that that same android found love in him. It was a twisted meeting that ended with the miracle that is Marron. "Trunks," Pan whispered to herself, then sighed and picked up the pace. Within minutes, she was standing outside Capsule Corp. with a somewhat frightened look. She wasn't sure on what to do next, but she knew that she had to do something. As Pan walked toward the door and was about to knock, Trunks opened the door and stiffened at the sight of Pan.

"Pan? Oh, uh, Bulla just left to go shopping with my dad, so you can wait here if you want." Trunks said, looking away. Pan sighed and then pulled Trunks into a warm embrace.

"I'm not here for Bulla, Trunks. No, I'm here for you," Pan admitted, whispering into his ear and sending shiver's down Trunks's spine.

"Are you really here for me? Please, don't lie to me, Pan." Trunks asked and Pan smiled as she pulled away.

"No, I'm not lying, Trunks. I really am here for you. Just for you. I need to talk to you about some stuff," was all Pan said and Trunks laughed and invited her inside. Every step she took into his house, she could feel herself being pulled back into square one: falling in love with Trunks.

"So, Son Pan, what is it exactly that you had in mind to talk about with me of all people? Actually, I want to know what made you change your mind about me." Trunks admitted and Pan blushed.

"That's actually what this is about," she said with a laugh and Trunks smiled.

"And its about?" He asked.

"What happened at Kami's Lookout," Pan informed and Trunks became serious, eager to know what exactly had occurred there…


	7. Chapter 7

"After I summoned Shenron, I asked him to show me a vision of us in the future. Shenron told me that there were two possible futures, so I must see them both. I reluctantly agreed and he showed me everything. In the first future I hated you and we didn't talk at all, but the second was extremely different. In truth, I wanted the second one to be real more than anything else in my life and that was when I realized how much you meant to me." Pan said and Trunks smiled.

"What was the second one?" He asked and Pan blushed, not sure of how to say it. "C'mon, Pan, it's the reason you're here after all." Trunks proclaimed and Pan groaned.

"Well, it was of you and me and, uh, a, umm, little, err, son." Pan informed and Trunks blinked before becoming a deep cherry red. "Thankfully, I'm not going to let either happen. I'm thinking we can stay friend to prevent the first vision and see other people to prevent the second one." Pan admitted and Trunks gawked at her. "It works out in the end, because you rejected me and I rejected you, so its time we move on anyway. This is going to be great for our friendship, Trunks. I can't wait to tell grandpa what we decided on. He'll be so thrilled that I came up with this idea all on my own. Anyway, I think I should get going. See you later, bud." Pan said, ruffled up Trunks's hair and was about to leave when Trunks suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Why can't we just keep the second future? We could be together… forever." Trunks stated and Pan frowned and pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find it in my heart to ever love you the way I did then. Please, forgive me, Trunks, but this is the only solution I have left." She said and then walked away. Trunks growled and punched the wall.

"Now, I'm the fool." He whispered to himself.

Pan flew through the skies, the wind blowing her golden locks back and dancing around her. Her mind was telling her that this plan was flawless, yet her heart screamed at her to return and to never let Trunks go. Being mature, Pan pushed away her heart and paid attention to the more sensible part of her body: her mind.

"Trunks!" Marron called as she knocked roughly on the door of Trunks's house. Trunks opened the door and arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Where is Bulla? This is a fashion emergency!" The girl screamed in horror. Trunks tried hard to hold in his laughter, but failed and rolled around the floor in tears. By far, Marron was the stupidest girl he had ever met. "Stop laughing you pink haired baboon!" Marron screeched and Trunks shut up and glared.

"My hair isn't pink you short twit!" Trunks snapped.

"Well, from where I'm standing, its pale pink." Marron corrected and Trunks groaned in frustration.

"Its hue purple," he grumbled and Marron laughed.

"That's close enough to pink for me. Besides, I've seen enough colors in my day to know when to decipher which from which and there is no way that your color is anything but pink." The girl stated and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to sound like a smartass, Marron, it doesn't suit you. Hey, weren't you born a blonde?" Trunks asked and Marron glared.

"Oh, very funny. Blame the foolish moments that you picked from random moments in our lives to accuse me of being blonde. Well, at least I don't look like cotton candy." The girl snapped and then shoved passed Trunks and began to walk up to where Bulla was waiting.

"Wise ass brat. She reminds me of a second Pan." Trunks grumbled to himself and then a thought occurred. Quickly becoming Super Saiyan, he darted up and intercepted Marron from entering Bulla's room.

"Oh, amazing. You went from pink to blonde. Not much of a mental change now is there?" Marron asked, sarcasm consuming each word she spoke.

"Shut up and go out with me," Trunks said and Marron blinked before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. "What's so damn funny? Marron, I'm being serious. This isn't some joke, so please answer like a mature adult and stop laughing like someone who just returned from the mental asylum." The Saiyan growled and Marron smirked.

"You mean, like you?" Marron snapped and Trunks glared. "Fine, I'll give you a straight face for five minutes, but no longer. Now, what is it you have to ask of me, Trunks?" Marron questioned.

"I want to ask: will you be my girl?" The boy asked and the girl blinked in shock. Wow, shocker.

"This is a sick joke. I can't believe that even your mind would rap itself around such an immature and childish question. Trunks, you need a therapist, not a girlfriend." Marron said, harshly and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a girlfriend, I just need you." He said and Marron narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you want jealous. I'll do it, but at a cost. I want you to take me shopping if you want my services." Daughter of Android 18 blackmailed and Trunks sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you shopping." He caved.

"So, who's the girl?"

"Son Pan."

"What?" Marron screeched in utter horror. "No way! I am so not crossing that line. I know Pan and she won't take this lightly. Maybe you don't understand too well, so I'll explain: if Pan ever finds out, she will beat me like there is no tomorrow and then massacre you. It'll be a blood bath." She explained.

"I don't think Pan will go so far over a little jealousy competition." Trunks stated and Marron smacked him over the head.

"Its Pan!" She stated and Trunks shrugged. "Trunks, your naturally insane, so its okay for you to go along with this kind of thing, but I am an intellectually wise woman who knows right from wrong and this is far beyond the scale of wrong." Marron hissed.

"If you say so. Wow, Marron, I never knew you were so scared of Pan." Trunks said, knowing the girl's limitations better than his sister.

"What? Scared? No way!" Marron protested and Trunks smirked in triumph.

"No, its okay. I totally understand. Still, I used to think that you were braver than that, but I was obviously giving you the benefit of the doubt." The boy continued and Marron fumed.

"Shut it, Trunks. I know that I do not fear Pan. She may be strong physically, but her mental stamina is still weak." She stated and Trunks blinked.

"Really?" He asked.

"No duh. Didn't you see her. During the fight between you two, she was trying hard to calculate your move and the range in which you fire, but she obviously didn't add it up correctly and lost her footing several times. If yo had paid even the slightest more attention to her movements, you would have found her weak spot and won with a flawless victory." Marron explained and Trunks smirked.

"Your perfect," he said and Marron rolled her eyes. "So, do we have a deal?" Trunks asked and Marron smirked.

"In order to prove that I am no coward, I accept your challenge." She said, shaking Trunks's hand and sealing their little contract.


	8. Chapter 8

"Their what?" Pan could hear someone scream, the voice familiar to her. Curious, she flew down and ran into Bulma's house. Krillin, Marron, and all the others were in the living room with a very angry Krillin.

"Oh, I sense tension, so I'm going to go hunt down Bulla." Pan said and ran up the stairs. As soon as she entered Bulla's room, she froze. Pan's blue haired best friend was sitting, huddled up, in the middle of her bed with a somewhat angry pout. "Bulla, is something bothering you?" Pan asked, walking over and sitting on the bed beside her, worry clear in her onyx eyes.

"Trunks and Marron are together," Bulla stated and Pan froze, not sure of how to react to that.

"That's great news, so why aren't you happy for them?" She asked and Bulla sighed with a shrug. "Bulla, listen, what happened between your brother and I in the past means nothing now, we are friends and that's all we will ever be in the present and future." She explained and the blue haired girl glared at her.

"You know, just as well as I, that that's a lie. He loves you and he wouldn't give up right away like he did." Bulla sneered and Pan shrugged, then walked out of the room and downstairs. Krillin was choking Trunks and slamming him against a wall, anger flashing in his eyes as a vein threatened to pop right out of his skull on his forehead.

"Put him down, Krillin. Marron is a smart girl and she can chose her own love life now," Pan said and Krillin did as told with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing here, Pan?" He questioned, turning to the beautiful woman while Marron ran over to Trunks.

"I'm here to visit my friend, who seems to be displeased with her brother." Pan informed, glancing at Trunks, Marron right beside him. Quickly, the girl took action and wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck. _Let the games begin_, thought Marron with a quite evil smirk spread across her face.

"Are you hurt, Trunks?" She asked in a small voice, her lips mere inches from the boy's. Trunks stared into her eyes for a moment, then caught on and closed the gap between them with a quick kiss, then pulled away.

"I'm fine, Marron." He assured her, then looked at Pan, who merely smiled at the two. "Uh, why is my sister mad at me?" Trunks asked, not at all pleased with the smile, yet sill returning it like a good boy.

"Something about you dating Marron, but I don't see what the big deal is, except you Krillin, I totally understand where your coming from, I mean, Marron is your little girl and you just don't want her to get hurt," says Pan. With a plan already in mind, she slowly walks over to Krillin and wraps her long, yet deadly strong, arms around the man. "Relax, Krillin, she isn't going to do anything, besides, can't you just picture it: children running across your yard, calling out to you for a reassuring embrace with full hearts and big smiles? Can't you see it? Fell it, even? The craving urge to be a grandfather with a sun blonde haired baby in your arms, staring up at you while giggling and needing love." She coos, luring the man right into her trap with a false sense of security, showing him his utopia.

"Yea, I see it." Krillin says, putting his arms wrapped in front of him, as if cradling an infant and rocking it lightly to sleep. This motion spreads a smile across the ebony haired beauty's face, a smile of success and joy as she really does picture a baby, not the one she described, but a boy with spiky jet black hair and eyes to match. Immediately, she snaps herself out of it and looks away with a slight blush. It was a future she had to prevent, besides, Trunks now had a love of his own and it was her best friend at that. Going into deep thought, a memory of a young boy - with dark skin and eyes as beautiful as caramel - saving her life from Baby Vegeta fills her mind. Uub. "Have fun you two, I'm leaving!" Krillin said with a stupid grin and a red face, before darting out the door and hitting the air.

"Uh, okay then." Was all that escaped Pan's lips as she stared at the door, watching as it moved slightly from side to side after being forced open.

"Marron!" Bulla cries from atop of the stair case, her blue hair wild as if she had been violently shaking her head and didn't bother to try and fix her hair afterward. "This is crazy! You hate Trunks and he loves Pan, so why are you with him? Are you trying to hurt our best friend, or just being a complete moron?" She sneered. Pan smiled, knowing that her friend is trying to be nice, but is a tad over doing it.

"That's enough, Marron!" Trunks exclaims, pulling the girl tight against him and allowing her to bury her face in his chest and "cry" over Bulla's words. "Why can't you just stay out of it and accept that we're in love? Now, you've gone and made Marron cry, so you better apologize or else." He threatened. With a sigh, Pan took the opportunity to excuse herself, not wanting to be a part of a fight.

"Stay there!" Bulla orders, her voice hard and demanding as she directs her gaze right at Pan.

"I'm leaving, because I have a date to attend to." Pan admits, transforming into her Super Saiyan form, her blonde hair curling itself at the ends as her eyes blazed a stunning blue.

"A date?" All three shriek, even Marron, who is now showing her face with no tears in sight. Pan arched her eyebrow and Marron hid her face again, face flushed knowing that Pan saw that she was faking her tears.

"Yea, a date, now don't sound so surprised." She said, then flew off. Bulla groaned and stomped back up to her room as Marron pulled away from Trunks and sat back on the couch with a smirk.

"What now, lover boy?" She asked, her voice dipped in a thick coding of venom, knowing that Trunks had never planned for Pan to have a partner of her own. Trunks swallowed hard and closed his eyes, jealousy crawling up his spine in anger, wanting to find out whoever it was who stole Pan's heart and kick his sorry ass. "It's possible someone you know, like Dende or something, I mean, Pan doesn't just date a stranger." Marron said, folding her legs in a lady like manner and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She was blonde, but she never acted like it and always said that she was simply golden.

"I'll kill whoever took her from me, those eyes that I want to watch me, the laugh I crave, and the smile I desire." Trunks said, his voice threatening, yet sad. He felt alone, his heart being pushed farther into oblivion. Even the girl with w wicked mind beside him didn't know what to say anymore, knowing it was best just to let him be alone.

With Pan, she was slipping on a black velvet strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and was tight against her body, exposing her perfect curves and legs, tight against her body like a second skin as she slipped on a pair of high stiletto heels and let her sun blonde hair fall loosely around her. She was stunning, lovely, beyond beautiful. Placing a thick coding of gloss over her lips, black eyeliner, mascara, and even taking the time to curl her lashes and give them the shape of wings. It appeared as if she had diamonds spread across her skin from the glitter that she used, given to her by Chichi. Once she was done, she kept her coat on her arm as she walked out into the living room and smiled.

"How do I look?" She asked, practically glowing.

"Radiant," Gohan said.

"Marvelous," chirps Chichi.

"Stunning," adds Videl. Everyone turns to look at Goku, who is stuffing his face with food at the moment. Laughing, Pan walks over and hugs her grandfather, knowing he would compliment her nicely, even if she was dressed like a duck.

"You like great Pan, but I don't want to get food on you, so you should step back." Goku warns, taking a big bite out of his chicken leg, then releasing a large burp. Pan can't help but smile at her grandfather nonchalant attitude.

"I better go then. We arranged to meet at the restaurant and I don't want to be even a minute late. Sho taught me that a lady must always be proper and always on time." She says. Everyone wishes her good luck, even Goku, then she leaves, slipping on her black coat on and adjusting her white scarf under the collar as she entered the cab, not wanting to fly. She loved flying sure, but she didn't want the air currents to ruin anything.

"She's growing up fast," Videl murmurs as she slowly shuts the doors with a smile, only to be pushed slightly when they are forced back open. "What are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at Trunks.

"Sorry, Videl, I didn't mean to shove you. Anyway, where is Pan?" He asked and Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked and the boy blushed.

"I have to see her," he mumbled and she sighed, knowing full well what was going on without actually being told.

"She went to that one fancy restaurant that they just opened up on the corner of Grand Avenue." She said and Trunks smiles, kisses her cheek, and takes to the air, Pan not knowing that she's being followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Pan gets there before her date, waiting outside and looking up at the restaurant in front of her. The rainbow colored lights that continued a symmetrical pattern at the entrance flashed against her, her skin practically alight by the colors. She was beautiful, marvelous, catching the eyes of every man, and woman alike. All eyes were on her as she stood there, her legs slightly crossed yet continuing to balance slightly on her left, her hands dropped at her side, and her eyes looking at nobody but at the restaurant before her. From the distance, a man watched her, unable to believe that she was waiting there for _him_ and no one else. With a smile, he walked over and tapped her shoulder lightly. A smile spread across the beautiful woman's face as she turned to meet her date.

"We never got a chance to chat when we were kids, did we?" Pan asked, her eyes bright and dazzling in the moonlight, capturing the gaze of the man before her and keeping him frozen, restrained by an invisible cage. He was trapped, and never wanted to escape.

"No, we didn't. We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" He asks and she laughs.

"As long as you, a prodigy of Goku, doesn't bring up training." She said and he smiled.

"I would never bring up anything you don't want me to," he says, the caramel eyes that Pan admires so much alight as the colored beams from the entrance hit them, giving them an unfamiliar, yet breathtaking, spark and coding.

"I know, that's why I will treasure every minute of this date with you, Uub." Pan said, lightly pressing the palm of her hand to Uub's cheek and looking into his eyes, wanting, practically begging, that the date ends as more than just a way to get to know one another better.

As for Trunks, he had stopped and grabbed Marron on his way to the restaurant, forcing her to put on something nice. Marron slid on a red silk dress that flowed gently down to her ankles and had thin straps that tied together as an 'x' on her back, then pulled on some simple red heels, shorter then Pan's, yet taller than an inch in height. After getting dressed himself, Trunks helped Marron pull her hair up into a neat and perfect bun, then picked her up into his arms and flew off.

"Pan is going to think were stalking her, besides, don't we need reservations?" Marron asked, skeptic as to how Trunks was planning to get them in.

"I called them when you were adjusting your make up and they immediately cleared a seat once I told them who I was." He said, his voice hard as his eyes narrowed, piercing and evil, searing with hate and envy.

"Oh," was all that escaped the girl's lips as she stared at him, scared to even say a word without getting her head bit off her shoulders with just his words alone. Before long, they arrived at the restaurant and were escorted in. After one step inside, Trunks stiffened, time coming to a complete halt around him as he marveled at the beautiful woman half way across the restaurant from him, her smile alone lighting up the room and sending his heart into a frenzy. He smiled as he watched her laugh, lightly flipping her hair back over her shoulder and taking a sip of her drink. She was stunning, breathtakingly gorgeous, and most definitely heartbreaking. The girl had every man in the room staring at her, avoiding their dates completely just to watch her smile and fold her legs in such an alluring way that most found themselves drooling.

"You take my breath away," Trunks whispered and Marron yanked him into his seat. She ordered everything she could, stuffing her face as Trunks continued to watch the golden haired beauty.

Pan hadn't even noticed the eyes on her, her own on the man before her. She was far too consumed by the stories her date had to offer, the way he had to merge with Buu in order to take on Baby Vegeta. Not once did he bring up training, to focused on the actual action he had took part in, which actually was extremely interesting. Pan wanted to pull the man into the field so that he could teach her the moves he spoke of, curious as to how they were done and the form they required.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't of any help that day," she said, her head low as she frowned, a shadow cast over her sense of glee.

"It wasn't your fault, Pan. You did help us, your desire to calm Goku down allowed him to transform into Super Saiyan form and take on Baby, we couldn't ask for anything more. You tried your best and that's all that matters, you even shed tears when I had fallen." Uub said, reaching over and taking the girl's hand with a reassuring smile spread across his face.

"Your so sweet, Uub. Thank you so much for risking your life to save mine," says Pan in a form of gratitude, giving the man's hand a light squeeze as she beamed a smile in his direction. As they smiled and looked upon one another, something was suddenly flung across the restaurant. Both trained for stuff like this, easily dodged the chair and flew back into the air, staring at the chair in complete shock as it collided with the wall and literally went right through it. If that chair had hit either of them, it would have meant certain death. By the angle it was tilted, it was aiming right for Uub, sending Pan's fury skyrocketing. Both looked at one another for a moment, then turned their gaze in the direction the chair came from. Standing there, breathing hard, was Trunks, his body slumped forward from the toss as he glared right at Uub. "Oh no," Pan whispered in horror.

"Is that who I think it is?" Uub questions and Pan nods, then flies down and storms over to Trunks, anger coursing through her body as she approaches the boy. Now within his reach, she slapped him hard across the face, an eerie silence looming over the room as the sound of Pan's hand connecting with Trunks's cheek echoed off the walls.

"If you were jealous, you could have just said so, but this is just abominable. I have never in my life been more appalled at you. Trunks Briefs, the only future I ever want to have with you is the first, because I hate you!" Pan screamed, rage boiling in her blood. Trunks stairs at her, eyes wide as all color drains from his face. He knows he had done something bad, but he had never expected Pan to get this worked up. Immediately, Pan pulls a checkbook from her coat pocket and gives the manager payment in order to repair the damage, then quickly apologizes to everyone, before storming off with Uub at her side.

"What have you done?" Marron asks, shaking her head while staring right at the boy in front of her in disappointment. He turns his head to look at her, only to snap when he finds her glaring.

"What have _I_ done? What about _you_?" He sneers. "Pan is your friend and you still stick around to make her jealous, cause her pain! How can you accuse me of anything, when your just as guilty!" Trunks growls and Marron takes a deep breath and tries to compose her anger. "Your no better than me," Trunks adds and Marron slaps him across his other cheek.

"_I_ didn't just throw a chair at the one I "love" most in the world!" Marron hisses, then walks off. Everything has fallen apart in one night, his entire world is crashing down. Not just one night, but less than an hour. He had lost the love of his life, an old friend, a current friend, and his dreams of at least holding something dear close. Pan will never talk to him again, he has lost his golden star, the only light that bothered to help him through the darkness.

Pan comes to a stop in front of the house, then turns to look at her date with sad eyes. She had never intended for any of this to happen, and she wanted to find the right words to apologize, but they wouldn't come, refusing her the right to a proper apology.

"I'm not mad at you," Uub, suddenly, says, trying to reassure her and braking the silence. Pan looks up at him and give him a sad smile with a nod.

"You should be, but you're a good person. Thank you for everything, it was perfect, until a certain someone ruined it all." She said, her voice slowly fading away with every word, disappearing into the shadows and making it almost impossible to understand, but Uub must have heard her, because he laughed.

"Don't blame Trunks for anything, Pan, he actually made our date better. The walk here was nice, the was your fingers found mine and they intertwined with once another, and the way you leaned against me and let me rap my arm around you as you grew cold. I couldn't have asked for a better date, because I was with you the entire time." He said, his smile understand, warm, and tender as his eyes glimmered with gentleness.

"You are, by far, the sweetest guy I have ever met. I don't deserve you, but I'm going be selfish and keep you. I don't want to be friends, Uub, I want to be more than that… a lot more." Pan admits, her glossy lips barely parting as she spoke. Uub smiles and strokes her cheek. Before long, the two are leaning close to one another and have now closed the gap between their lips.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to this year's annual Martial Arts Tournament!" The speaker said, the crowd erupting into cheers, some already making bets on who was going to win or lose. As the announcer continued to try and keep the audience pumped and ready, Pan was getting dress in the backroom. She wore a dark purple Chinese-style dress with her hair tied up into a bun, keeping it from getting in her way.

Uub, Goku, and Trunks were also getting ready; but an odd air was still looming over the three. Goku felt uncomfortable, standing in the middle of two of his friend, both who were glaring at each other and saying bad comments here and there.

"Okay, yea, I'm going on ahead!" Goku said, running out of the changing room and straight down the hall, where he ran smack into someone. The force of the collision had caused them both to skid back across the floor on their butts.

"Hey, watch where your go-! Oh, hi, grandpa." Pan said, looking up and realizing it was Goku who had ran into her. Scratching the back of his head with a guilty laugh, Goku gave her a meek wave. "This is funny, I was just thinking about you." Pan admitted, smiling.

"You know, you look amazing like that, just like Chichi when I first fought her here and we got engaged." Goku said and Pan froze, silence hovering over them. _Grandpa, you proposed here, in the Martial Arts arena?_ Pan mentally questioned, clenching her fists and staring at the floor.

"How ironic," was all that escaped the girl's lips as her eyes shined, covered by a glass coding of tears. "For me, this is where it all fell apart with Trunks." She whispered, then forced on a smiled as she looked up at her grandfather, his eyes sad as he gazed down at her.

"Do you really want to do this? Fight with Trunks? Love Uub? Be torn apart again?" He asked and the blue eyes Saiyan's eyes widened as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but maybe it's time you really do listen to your heart, no matter how stubborn your mind is." He continued. "It's like jumping off a bridge; your mind is tell you its wrong, but your heart is telling you that you can fly." With that, the man walked passed his granddaughter, a glistening sincerity alight in his eyes.

"I can fly," Pan whispered, her heart aching in her chest. She understood just what Goku meant. It was the fact that she _could_ fly that she should listen to her heart. She didn't have wings, so her love wouldn't sore, but it would never fall either. "I can't do this!" Pan screamed, darting forward, but smacking right into some, in turn, falling on top of them.

"Pan?" A familiar voice questioned. Looking up, Pan found herself looking upon Trunks, his hair now scattered from the fall. Trunks was shocked, worried out of his mind as he watched the love of his life cry right in front of him. "Pan, what's wro-?" He asked.

"Pan!" Uub screamed, cutting Trunks off. Immediately, Pan snapped her head in Uub's direction, worry clear on his face. "Pan, love, what's the matter? Here, let me help you up." Uub suggested reaching toward her. Horror struck, she slapped his hands away, but as soon as she realized what she had done, she took flight and flew off.

"Something is terribly wrong. That isn't my Pan, not the strong Saiyan who makes us all look like pathetic weaklings who she could crush with one hand." Trunks said. Uub looked at him in shock at the "my Pan" part. He knew that he still loved Pan, but he never expected him to know her so well.

"If there is something wrong, then I'm definitely going after her." Uub said, but Trunks raised his arm in front of him and shook his head, his eyes hard with a seriousness that Uub had never witnessed in his eyes before. "What's wrong?" Uub asked.

"I don't think it's you she wants to see, I have a feeling that it's me." Trunks admitted and Uub tensed, anger flashing in his eyes. "I'll only be away for a couple of minutes. Don't worry, Uub, she doesn't love me." Was all the sad Saiyan had to say as he flew off after Pan.

As much as Uub wanted to deny what Trunks had said, he knew he was right. The look in Pan's eyes were pure rejection towards him and that stung more than anything, and just when they had finally gotten together, too. What a shame. Gritting his teeth, Uub spun around and stormed off, anger burning deep.

Marron smiled as she walked over to Bulla, extending her hand towards her as a peace offering. Bulla was unsure, staring at the blonde's hand in questioning. Marron was her friend, one of the two closest friends she had, and it hurt her to think that they were fighting. The pain she felt was just like that time five years ago, the time that Pan had announced she was leaving.

**Flashback**_ Drenched in water, Pan wandered through the streets as the rain poured down on her. Her ebony locks a tangles mess and her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was sad, depressed from being rejected by Trunks just moments before. Sighing, the young Saiyan made it home in time to notice everyone gathered in the living room, each a serious face._

"_Pan, where have you been?" Videl asked, looking over her wet daughter as Chichi quickly ran off to retrieve a towel. It didn't take long for the young girl to realize that something was amiss, the air in the room heavy. "Pan, what's wrong" Videl asked and Pan blinked, cocking her head slightly as her eyes watered._

"_Shouldn't I be asking that? I can feel that the air is heavy and, also, everyone is here. Vegeta, Bulla, Bulma, Krillin, Marron, Android 18, Piccolo, and uncle Goten. Tell me, what's going on?" She asked and froze as she heard the door slowly open behind her. Shocked, she spun around and gazed at Trunks with wide eyes, his glare directed at her as he passed right by her._

"_Your grandpa Goku has decided to leave Earth for a while, do some training on another planet." Chichi said as she walked in and wrapped the towel around the shocked Pan. The young girl stared at her grandfather in disbelief, not sure what to say to this shocking news._

"_Will you come back?" Pan asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she walked toward Goku. A sad smile spread across his face as he pulled his granddaughter onto his lap and stroked her hair. "I hope you don't say, "no," because Earth is as much your home as it is ours or even more so." She said and Goku chuckled._

"_No, I will be back and that's a promise, but the training might take a couple of years to do." He assured her, the other looked away, all a little sad to know he will be gone for what would seem like an eternity. "I trust all of you with Earth while I'm gone, so I know it's in good hands." Goku said and Pan glanced at Trunks. The look in his eyes, the rejection she felt, all of it bottled up inside and made her suddenly crave to become stronger._

"_No, you can't trust Earth to me, because I'm going with you." Pan stated and everyone looked at her in shock, their eyes wide in horror. "I refuse to be left behind. I want to train, I want to grow stronger and prove that I'm not some weakling who can be easily broken. I'm here and I'm not strong enough, yet. I need more power. I will surpass you at all costs, grandpa." She continued._

"_Pan, that ab-!" Videl started, but Goku rose his hand and shook his head, cutting her off mid sentence. He could see the look in Pan's eyes was sincere, he knew that she would 't refuse without a fight. Like Chichi, she wouldn't stop once she set her mind on something._

"_Alright, you can come." Goku said and Marron and Bulla froze, both completely taken aback by this. The person in front of them was their best friend and she was leaving? No, they wouldn't stand for it. Still, they new that they couldn't argue with Pan, even they could see the dead seriousness in her eyes. Both merely kept their lips sealed and fists clenched in anger and sorrow._

**Flashback End**

"Do you remember when Pan left?" Bulla asked, smiling at Marron. The girl looked at her in shock, then laughed and nodded, looking up at the sky and reminiscing the distant memory that both had regretted more than anything. They wished they had kept Pan from leaving, they wished they had begged her to stay.

"I wish we made her stay, but, even if we tried, she would have still gone through with the training. I had never seen her more determined, more eager to get into training and prove her worth. Now, five years later, she puts us all to shame with that power of hers." Marron said and Bulla nodded, laughing as she shook her head.

"Pan, she's a natural born warrior and she will be the one to take Goku's place when his time come to end in this world. She's the strongest person on Earth, and I'm sure her battle strategies have also improved drastically. Marron, I'm sorry for getting so worked up. I guess, because Pan was so strong, I didn't want to see her look defeated." Bulla said as she embraced her friend.

Pan sat on the ends of a railing, the wind blowing around her and sending her hair fluttering to the left. Sighing, the onyx haired angel tried to wipe away the streaks of dry tears on her face. She didn't have to turn to know someone was behind her, she could feel his presence.

"You didn't have to follow me, Trunks." She said, looking up and gazing at the sapphire sky. "I want to fly," she whispered, releasing her hold on the railing and letting herself fall back. Before she could set to the sky, Trunks caught her. "Hmm, you actually care. You so mysterious; one minute rejecting me, the next obsessing over wanting me." She admitted, clenching her fist on Trunks's shirt.

"Why don't we just lay on the grass and stare at the sky for a while?" Trunks suggested and Pan nodded, allowing him to hold her as he slowly drew closer to the ground. Gently, he set her down on her feet and frowned, her face practically emotionless.

"To be broken by love is to be defeated by fait, an unfortunate turn of events that I could not allow to happen. Instead of being broken, I trained and made myself stronger to keep from knowing the agony of rejection any longer, but you still lingered in my memory, which only proved that I am weak." Pan said, looking up at Trunks.

"You never were, still aren't, and never will be weak. Pan, you are one of the strong- scratch that, you _are_ the strongest person I know. I will not just stand here and let you talk bad about yourself. Without realizing it, even during our search for the black-star dragon balls, I could feel myself falling for you. You were so determined and never quit, your power growing rapidly." He admitted and Pan smiled.

"Your so sweet, something I always saw when you worked with me. The way you always tried to protect me and kept me from danger had me falling for you, even if you were only doing it out of friendship. You were so trustworthy, such an amazing friend. I was able to hold back at that time, but now, I can't." Pan said as she leaned forward and captured Trunks's lips with her own…


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks was the one who broke the kiss, desperately in need of air as he leaned his forehead against Pan's and looked deep into her big brown eyes, she having lost her Super Saiyan mode during the time when their lips had made contact. Pan panted and felt guilt eating her alive, but pushed that feeling aside and just stared into his eyes.

"I kissed you?" She asked, questioning her actions, and Trunks nodded. "Oh Supreme Kai, this is wrong. You and I, this should not be happening in the least while I'm with Uub. But if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?" Pan asked and Trunks smiled, lifting her chin slightly, so that he could get a better look into her eyes.

"I love you, Pan. Please, don't leave me." Trunks begged and she shook her head, her heart conflicted on who she should go with. "Why? Why do you have to always second guess what you feel for me? Why can't you just take me as I am now and accept my love?" He questioned as she pulled away from him.

"Why should I give you a second chance? I was in love with you, but you rejected me like I was yesterday's news! As for Uub, he didn't even have to think twice about going out with me. He just smiled, stared deep into my eyes, and said, 'I would be happy to go out with you, Pan.'" She snapped and Trunks clenched his teeth in anger.

"With you, the conversation always draws back to Uub. Why can't you just look at me for now? Pan, he isn't here, I am!" Trunks snapped and she cringed at the searing hatred in his voice. "Uub isn't here with you, I am, but you still dare to speak of him in my presence. Can you not see how much that hurts me?" He questioned and Pan frowned, watching as his eyes watered.

"I am here!" An ominous, angry voice boomed and both spun around, Uub glaring at Trunks. "And I'm going to take back what's mine," he added, extending his hand toward Pan and giving her a gentle smile as he waited for her to run into his arms. She was about to, then gasped when Trunks extended his hand toward her as well.

"Don't do this, Pan. Come with me, I mean, we can finally be together." He said, flashing her his famous smile that always made her heart skip a beat. She looked between the two boys, not sure what she was supposed to do. Uub deserved this one chance, but she still had feelings for Trunks. Even so, was she ready to give him the opportunity of being able to crush her heart again?

"Stop!" Pan screamed, her heart racing in her chest as her breathing hitched. Sensing the rising power from such a far distance, Goku and Vegeta shot to the sky and rushed toward the location of the three, both men knowing what Pan was capable of when she was exposed to extreme emotions of pain.

"Pan!" Both men screamed, then froze as they watched her body glow gold. Before long, she became so bright that everyone had to shield her eyes. What happened next was something that left Trunks and Uub in stunned silence. Standing before them, was a Super Saiyan 4.

Pan was beyond extravagant; her black hair falling below her waist, her golden eyes outlined red, her chest covered by what looked like a long-sleeved red fur shirt that exposed cleavage and her abdomen, skin tight black leather jeans, and knee-high black heeled boots.

"This is what I was afraid of," Goku admitted, watching as the girl stared at the ground before them. "No one move!" He ordered and everyone, except Pan, looked at him in shock as he slowly landed and walked over to her. "Pan, are you okay?" Goku asked and she slowly turned to look at her, her eyes piercing with what looked to be hate and regret.

"Grandpa, why do people always hurt me?" She asked, her red tail scraping against the dirt behind her in a slow sad motion. Goku grimaced as he shot a glare to the two boys, then walked over and embraced his granddaughter, letting all his fear of her subside as he tried his best to sooth her. "I can't control it anymore, grandpa." Pan admitted in an exasperated voice and Goku froze.

"No, Pan, listen to me, okay? You have to control your power, because if you lose it in this state you can take out the entire world. These two, they don't deserve you. I was wrong, you're better than Trunks and you don't have to be with him. Pick Uub if you desire, or none for that matter!" He screamed in a panic and she smiled.

"He's right, Pan. Don't pick any of them." Vegeta stated, glaring at his son in disappointment. Trunks and Uub looked at one another, then at Pan and frowned. They messed up and hurt the one person that they actually cared for all along. Sighing, Trunks turned around and was prepared to fly off, when someone suddenly grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wha- Pan?" He questioned, looking into her sad as eyes. "It's over, Pan. You and I, we could never be together when you bare such feelings toward Uub. You said it before, I don't deserve a second chance. Please, go away and leave me alone." He pleaded and she gasped, her eyes watering as she shook her head.

"Again? You're going to leave me again? You stupid pink-haired two-faced Saiyan, I hate you!" Pan screamed, flying off. Goku quickly looked over at Uub and gave him a stiff nod, then both shot to the sky after her as Trunks clenched his fist and winced at the stabbing pain in his chest.

"Why you said that, I will never understand." The Prince of the Saiyan race hissed and Trunks looked up at him. "You may not only have lost your one chance at finding love, but you also may have just destroyed the trust of a beautiful girl. If she never talks to you again, I will be on her side." He snapped and Trunks flinched as he watched his father walked away.

"But even you agreed that I wasn't good enough for her," he whispered to himself as he flew back to the Martial Arts Tournament, ready to take out all of his pent up rage on innocent people who would probably never had seen it coming. He felt a bit bad for it, but the circulating emotions inside of him really didn't let him show the sympathy he felt.

"Pan!" Uub called when she finally stopped, looking out at the waters on the beach with a small smile. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, gesturing for Goku to go. With a smile, Goku quickly took the hint and flew off without another word, not wanting to interrupt the two or hit a nerve inside of the girl.

"I choose you," Pan suddenly said and Uub gasped, looking at her in shock as she slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes shined as tears ran down her cheeks and the smile that she flashed him was obviously broken. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it to herself, her heart yearned for Trunks.

"Are you absolutely positive of this?" Uub asked and she nodded, folding her arms over her chest and shivering slightly as she returned to her natural state. Frowning, Uub embraced the girl, feeling the warmth of her body heat envelope him. "When the tournament is over, we will be wed." He announced and she nodded. This was okay, right? For her to marry Uub and give Trunks what he wanted, for her to leave him alone…?


	12. Chapter 12

Panting, Pan's opponent shot forward and swung at her, in hopes that he could finally strike a blow but missed once again. Frowning, she gripped onto his wrist and flung him out of the arena, grimacing when she heard a lard cry of pain emanate from where he collided with the ground outside of the arena.

"Disappointing," she muttered under her breath as they declared her the winner. She had pretty much beat everyone already, but there was only one last person left and that person was none of than Trunks Briefs. Sighing, she dusted off her dress and put herself into a fighting stance as she watching him walk into the ring.

"This is what you wanted, right?" He asked, looking up into her eyes as she furrowed her brow and gave him a stuff nod. Exactly. This was what she had always desired, the battle of a lifetime. Pan had fought many opponents over the years, but none would compare to this once man.

"You know, Uub and I are getting married when this is over." She said, rubbing it in his face in an attempt to aggravate him, which actually worked. Gritting his teeth in anger, he merely nodded at her and rose his fist. "Are you angry with me, for choosing him over you?" She questioned, smirking darkly at him and ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest.

"I am," he admitted and she clenched her teeth and glared at him. "But I also know that I'm the one who turned you down, so I have no right to feel jealous when I'm the one who broke your heart twice. I don't even have the right to call myself a man when all I've done is made you cry." Trunks stated and she grimaced.

"Before we start and I beat you to a bloody pulp, I want you to know that I don't loath you as much as I did before, rather I merely dislike you for hurting me so many times over the years." Pan said and he smiled and nodded, her words truly making him feel all warm inside.

"You know, I actually don't mind you disliking me as long as I get to be at your wedding and see you in that bridal dress, even if I'm not the one waiting at the alter for you. I love you so much, Pan, and I'm willing to risk having my heart shatter just to see you smile on your wedding night." He said and she gasped.

"You know all the right things to say, but it's too late. Your chance has come and gone, Trunks. Right now, this fight, it determines which one of us is not only the better fighter, but also the better person." Pan explained, fight back her tears and beggaring her body to stop trembling as Trunks lowered his hands and bowed at her.

"Then, may the best fighter win, my lady." He said just as the gong sounded, but neither moved from their positions and she smiled. Out of all the things for him to do before a fight, this was not what she expected. Glancing toward Uub and the others, she took a deep breath and transformed into her Super Saiyan state as Trunks followed close behind.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm engaged and we're about to battle it out, I would kiss you." Pan admitted and Trunks chuckled as he flashed her a dorky perfect teeth smile that made her a little weak in the knees. "Don't push your luck, cotton candy." She teased, then shot forward and flipped over him to dodge his fist. Quickly, she made a turned and slammed her knee into the back of his head and sent him stumbling forward.

"You fight with such brutality. Well, at least you aren't barbaric." Trunks noted, rubbing his head from the pain as he turned to look at the hovering beauty who was just messing with him. She could have taken him out in half the time it took her to land that one blow, but she was having fun teasing him.

"Me? Barbaric? My, that is such a stretch. I'm rather elegant, you see, I had a hand-kissing teacher who showed me the ropes in being a proper lady." She said with a wink and Trunks laughed as he remembered just what she was referring to. He almost had forgot all about Sho, a person who he though was her boyfriend.

"You're enjoying way too much." He stated and started tossing energy beams at her and she dodged them. To the audience, it was an amazing fight. To Goku, Uub, Pan, and Trunks; it was all just one big game and Pan was dancing with the lights that Trunks was shooting at her. His temptations to grab her and holder only grew as he watched her, but he restrained himself and smiled.

"I love this," Pan whispered under her breath, letting only one tear escape her and roll down her cheek. Seeing the shine that her tear brought, Trunks stopped firing and grimaced, shooting toward her and clasping his arms around her waist, then darting head first right into the concrete arena with her still in his arms.

"That hurt more than I intended," Trunks groaned after they collided with the ground, throwing off large parts of the arena off of him and dusting himself off as Pan did the same and glared at him. "Sorry, I may have overdid it." He admitted and she tackled him, both rolling across the arena and stopping right at the edge with her on top.

"One move, one move is all I need and I win this round." She said, breathing hard and looking down into his eyes. "Too bad that isn't what I want." She added, frowning and smiling at him as he looked up into her eyes. Moving slowly, Trunks leaned up and she closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her.

"I win," he whispered into her ear and her eyes shot wide open as he tossed her off of him and she landed on her butt outside the arena, looking up at him in shock as he dusted himself off and stood up, staring down into her eyes apologetically. Pan merely acknowledged her defeat as she stood up and watched as Trunks smiled in victory.

"You fought well for someone who was just playing around," Goku said as he hugged his granddaughter. "Uub told me what was going to happen, so we should make this quick before he comes to take his future bride from me." He said and she giggled. "I want you to tell Trunks goodbye, the right way, not here in an arena. Take him out tonight before you get married tomorrow morning." Goku said and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Grandpa, that's absurd. I can't just leave Uub to go and tell Trunks goodbye "properly" as you say." She argued and he shook his head, putting his hand over her mouth, then walking off. Pan watched in shock as he pulled Uub aside and told him something that she couldn't quite hear or catch through lip reading. Before long, the two were done talking and walked over to Pan.

"Do as your grandpa says, Pan. Besides, what is one night of hanging out as friends going to do, I mean, you're just going to talk and it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Goodbye, love. I'll see you at the alter tomorrow morning." Uub said, then kissed her before walking off.

"Go tell Trunks." Goku stated and walked off after him. Pan merely stood there, blinking several times in shock, then turned and watched as Trunks hugged his family as they congratulated him. Was this really okay? Sighing, she climbed back onto the arena and ran over to him.

"Trunks!" She called and jumped into his arms when he turned to look at her, Bulma and Bulla quickly scampering off to give them some privacy. "Come on, we're leaving!" Pan suddenly announced, grabbing his hand and dragging him along as she shot toward the sky and dragged him along.

"Where are you taking me?" Trunks asked, laughing as she kept her hand over his eyes and gently landed. "Okay, I feel sand." He stated and she laughed, towing him into the beach house and finally removing her hands from his eyes and letting him see. Smiling, Trunks nodded in approval and looked at her. "Why have you brought me here?" He asked as she sat on top of the bed.

"Grandpa brought me here along with everyone when I was little and we played in the sand all day. He was such a dork and still is, I mean, he's the one who said I should bring you here so we can hang out as best friends in order for this to be out goodbye." She admitted and he grimaced.

"You mean, after this you're going to still leave and marry Uub?" Trunks asked and she nodded, frowning sadly as she thought it over. "What if I don't want to let you go? What if I refuse to lose you?" He asked, his eyes watering as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Trunks, don't be like that. C'mon, let's have fun tonight and go for a swim." Pan suggested, then stiffened when the Saiyan boy suddenly captured her lips with his own and kissed her with every ounce of passion humanely possible. "Tru- Trunks, stop! What are you doing?" She questioned as he sat next to her on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Stop? No." Was all he said before pulling her into another kiss. She wanted to push him away so bad, but her body just didn't obey and caved into the kiss. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, but it did and everything changed, because, before long, the kiss grew into something much deeper…


	13. Chapter 13

Sighing, Pan hugged herself as she sat out on the sand, wearing Trunks's shirt and loving the warmth it brought. This wasn't how she wanted things to turned out, but one thing lead to another and then everything was out of control before she could stop it. Letting herself be enveloped by Trunks's scent, she fell back onto the stand and stared up at the night sky, admiring the stars and envying that they hadn't a care in the world.

"Couldn't sleep?" Trunks asked, walking over to her and yawning as he stretched out his arms. Pan merely blushed and looked away, feeling her heart pick up speed in her chest and begging it not to be so loud. She had enough problems as it was and she didn't want Trunks to hear her heart beating like a violent animal. "Pan?" He called and she looked at him.

"Oh, uh, yea. Sorry, I was just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow, I mean, everyone is expecting me to get married and then I went and did a thing like this. I'm a horrible human being," she murmured, sitting up and burying her face in her hands. Trunks sighed, then sat beside her and pulled her into a hug as she blushed a deep crimson, her face in his chest.

"Even after all of this, all you can think about is him and that stupid wedding. I though tonight it could just be about us and I could get you to change your mind, but I have obviously already lost you. I love you, Pan Son, but it seems you can no longer return those feelings." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He broke her heart and she was breaking his. Oh, the Kais' played a twisted game.

"When dawn breaks over the horizon, I will depart and we can never see each other again." Pan said, wrapping her arms around her neck as tears ran down her cheeks. Trunks nodded and pulled her close, begging the sun to never rise, so that their moment would last forever.

"Until then, I will cherish every single waking second with you," he stated tilting her chin up slightly so that he could look at her, then captured her lips with his own. The kiss had gone on for so long that, by the time they separated, the sun was beginning to rise. Pan frowned as she looked over at the glimmering sea.

"I should go get dressed," she said, standing up and walking back into the cabin. Angry, Trunks shot an energy bream right into the ocean towards the sun, balling his fist in anger and hating everything that life dared tease him with. Sighing, he watched as Pan came back out of the cabin, fully dressed with her hair loose around her.

"Wait!" Trunks called and she turned to look at him as he ran over to her and gave her a long velvet box. "It's a wedding gift, now, I guess." He hissed under his breath as she opened the box, revealing a long diamond chain with a 12 karat heart in the center, the jewel unleashing an array of colors as the suns beams hit it.

"Trunks, it's beautiful. Can you help me put it on?" She asked as her eyes watered and he forced as smile as she spun around and lifted her hair with a damaged smile. Was this really how things were supposed to turn out? Yes, nothing could change, because once Pan heard the small click of the necklace being tied, she had left.

**Four Hours Later**

"Pan!" Videl scold as her daughter squirmed in the wedding dress, finding it slightly uncomfortable since it was overly heavy and long, the train dragging behind her in a fashion that she rather disliked. "That's a beautiful necklace you have around your neck, where did you get it?" Videl questioned and Pan gave her a sad smile.

"It was a wedding gift from an old friend," was all she said as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was marvelous, but she felt as though something was missing. Smiling, she closed her eyes and transformed into her Super Saiyan form, her black hair turning gold and her onyx eyes now glowing blue.

"Beautiful," a familiar voice complimented and Pan turned, smiling at her father. "I heard from your grandpa about everything that happened at the Martial Arts Tournament, but I won't question you on why you let him win. I'm not even going to ask what happened last night, because today is your day. Smile and be more radiant than the sun itself," he said and she beamed.

"Yea, it's smart not ask those type of questions. Anyway, I think you guys should start heading to your seats, no?" Pan asked and Videl and Chichi nodded, quickly scampering out to their seats along with the others as Pan hugged Gohan. "I'll miss you," she whispered into his ear and he nodded, pulling her close.

"I know, but don't start crying or you'll mess up your make-up." He ordered and she laughed and nodded. Yes, as soon as the wedding was over, Pan was returning home with Uub and going to make a life with him there, that was the plan that everyone agreed on. Before another word could be said, the music began to play and they laughed.

"That's our queue, papa." The bride stated and her father nodded, linking their arms as the doors were pulled open and they slowly walked toward the alter. She forced a smile and stood up straight, smiling at all her guests as she walked passed them, but her smile faltered and her heart picked up speed when she saw Trunks sitting with his family in the second row at the front.

"Smile," Gohan muttered under his breath and she quickly did as told, forcing her eyes away from the Saiyan and looked straight at the person she was about to wed, her grandpa Goku standing beside him as his best man. "I give you, my daughter." Gohan said, kissing Pan's forehead and standing beside Goku as the second best man. Next to Pan, were her bride's maids: Bulla and Marron.

"You look beautiful," Uub complimented and she smiled at him, grabbing his hands in hers as they turned to the priest. The wedding wasn't really long, but Pan had actually panicked when it came down to the final "I do" in the ceremony. Though hesitant, she did the one thing that made Trunks stiffen in his seat, she clutched onto the heart diamond around her neck and sent him a message telepathically: _Goodbye_.

"I do," she had finally said. Uub smiled at her and gave her left a hand a squeeze as the priest proclaimed them husband and wife. Giggling, Pan leaned forward and exchanged a small kiss with her husband, Trunks averting his gaze and clutching his chest from the throbbing pain.

"I love you," Uub whispered as they pulled apart and everyone clapped, standing up and waiting for them to walked passed. Pan merely nodded and grabbed his hand, towing him toward the reception hall where everyone was going to celebrate their happy day with all of their friends and family before departing…


	14. Chapter 14

"Goodbye, Pan." Bulla and Marron said together as they embraced the girl. Giggling, she hugged them back, then walked over to where her grandpa and Uub were waiting. Trunks looked at her and frowned, not wanting to see her leave. All of this was too much for him, but he kept up his act for her and only her.

"I'll miss you all," Pan said, just as the three were swept away by Instant Transmission. When they arrived at the small tropical island, Pan is quickly overwhelmed by hugs from Uub's family, his younger sibling especially. "Hi, everyone. It's good to see you!" She exclaimed, embracing the youngest one in a warm hug.

"Pan, I'm leaving now." Goku stated as she looked up at him and frowned. "I'll see soon," he said as she ran into his arms and hugged him. "I love you," was the last thing he whispered before vanished. Sighing, Pan hugged herself and didn't even bother to fight the shiver that came as she remembered Trunks's touch.

"Come on inside, Pan, so you can get changed." Uub suggested, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked over and smiled at him, ready to give up everything now. Taking a deep breath, she buried all her pain and forced a smile. Uub said he loved her, but he couldn't even see through her act.

"Alright, this thing is kind of heavy." Pan noted, gesturing to her dress with a laugh. Uub nodded and towed her inside, the others following close behind. It took her a while to get adjusted, but Pan somehow managed and always helped the people around the small island, doing everything possible to heal the sick.

After three weeks of beings there, it happened. Pan woke up one morning and ran straight out of the room, stumbling as she ran into the bathroom and puked, Uub running after her in shock as he watched throw up. Why this happened? No one had any idea, but Pan figured it was because she was always around sick people.

"Are you okay?" Uub asked when she finally stopped throwing up and was rinsing her mouth out to be rid of the taste. She smiled back at him and nodded, her stomach a little queasy as she walked back to the bed, with Uub's help, and sat down. "Do you want me to call a doctor, or anyone?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yea, call my grandpa. I want to visit my aunt Chichi, she tends to be overprotective of me," she said and Uub nodded, running off to do as told as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why? Why did she suddenly have to get sick was she was bonding so well with everyone?

An hour later, Goku and Uub materialized in the room and froze when they found Pan. She was panting and screaming out in pain as she clutched her stomach. Quickly, Goku gave Uub a stiff nod, then ran over and left, Uub staying behind in order to care for the others. Goku had promised to keep him posted on anything, so he trusted that his wife was in safe hands.

"What happened to her?" Chichi asked as she and Videl cared for Pan, watching as she ran back and forth from the bathroom, throwing up several times. "Did she eat anything, was she bitten by any strange bugs, or did she any physical contact with anyone experiencing these types of symptoms?" Chichi continued.

"No, none of he above." Uub said over the phone, sitting down on his bed and sighing in worry, cringing as he heard Pan cry out in agony from the other end. "Have you told anyone about her being sick?" He asked, his mind immediately picturing a very picked Trunks running around in worry and blaming him for her being this.

"No, I haven't. Well, if it's none of those, then there is only one option left. I'll call you later," Chichi said, hanging up her phone and whispering something into Videl's ear that made her heart skip a beat as she gawked at her only child in astonishment. It couldn't be possible, could it?

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you guys know something that I don't, because it would really help a lot if I knew what was wrong with me since I'm the sick one here!" Pan snapped, angry that she was being kept out of the loop. Chichi and Videl looked at one another, then back at Pan and sighed.

"Well, let's just say that you and your husband are closer than we thought. It seems, your baby didn't like whatever it was that you ate last night," Videl informed and Pan tensed, sliding her hand over her stomach as her eyes practically fell out of their sockets. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be.

"Are you sure?" She questioned and they nodded. Moving fast, she was already air born and flying as fast she could. There was one major problem: the baby inside of her wasn't Uub's, because they had never done anything more than kiss, so there was only one possibility left. Picking up speed, she walked right into Capsule Corp. and kicked open Trunks's office doors.

"Pan? I'm in the middle of a meeting, what's this about?" He questioned, standing up as the men in the room looked back at her in shock, surprised by her strength. Sighing, Trunks returned to looking at his guests. "Please excuse my friend for so rudely interrupting out meeting, gentle-," he started.

"I'm pregnant!" Pan announced and he shut up, looking up at her in shock as tears ran down her face. "And it's yours." She added, and Trunks quickly escorted his guests out of the office. One everyone was out and they were alone, he turned to look at her as she sat down at one of the chairs and puked into his trashcan.

"Morning sickness in the afternoon?" He questioned and she shot him a glare. "Okay, so you're feeling all-day sickness, I get. Um, why are you so sure that your baby is mine and not Uub's?" He questioned and she laughed, clutching her stomach as she looked him in the eyes.

"Because you're the only person that I made love to," she said and he blinked in shock, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I mean, Trunks, this is your baby, not Uub's. How am I supposed to tell him something like that?" She questioned, but he completely ignored her as he pulled her into his arms.

"We're going to have a baby, you and me." He muttered and she grew stiff, enjoying that more than she liked. She was about to push him away, when he suddenly moved down to her stomach. "Hey, baby, I'm your daddy." He whispered, kissing her still flat belly.

"Trunks, I'm married to Uub," she said, reminding him of what was real. Angry, he slammed his fist onto his desk, cracking the hard wood in the process. It wasn't what he intended, but he was mad that she was being so stubborn. "Help me find a way to tell him, then maybe we can be together." Pan suddenly added, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Really?" Trunks questioned and she nodded. "Anything, I'll do anything if it means being with you as a family with my baby." He said and she laughed, her chest feeling as warm inside as Trunks kissed her over and over again, never wanting to let her go and refusing to give her up…


End file.
